


30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIII: The Doctor and the Descendants

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [13]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: In Part One of the Enterprise's visit to the World of Descendants, the crew unites with the VKs and two other new friends on a quest to save Auradon!





	1. Prologue

_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIII: “The Doctor and the Descendants” _

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Disney Channel Original Movie _Descendants_

Written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott,

the Disney-Hyperion novel _The Isle of the Lost: A “Descendants” Novel_

Written by Melissa de la Cruz

and

the BBC Wales for BBC One television series _Doctor Who_

Created by Sidney Newman, C.E. Webber and Donald Wilson

 

 

“Princess Scarlett” character taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlet Saga_

Written by _Ben10Man_ on FanFiction.net

 

 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Prologue chapter recounts the TARDIS' arrival on the _Enterprise_ at the end of _Episode XII: “The Last Hope,”_ but is told from the perspective of the TARDIS characters. The chapter takes place after the “Last Christmas” special episode of the current (2005-present) version of _Doctor Who_. (As a result, the Twelfth Doctor as played by Peter Capaldi will be the primary version of The Doctor seen in this story and all remaining episodes in this series—except when previous incarnations appear as they are needed [the incarnation used in each story will be noted in an Author's Note such as this one.].)

 

As for the characters from the World of Descendants, this story takes place four years after the events of the 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie _Descendants_ and may (or may not) coincide with the events of the _Descendants: “Wicked World”_ short films or any further _Descendants_ films.

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Megaforce _..._

 

_The_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Babylon 5 on their continuing mission to seek out the components of the Grand Key that could stop the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos once and for all._

 

_First, the_ Enterprise _helped save the human race from a possibly species-destroying plague with the assistance of two military vessels. After returning dignitaries from the Interstellar Alliance—the ruling body of the Unaligned World of Babylon 5—to the Alliance capitol planet of Minbar, the_ Enterprise _was sent forward four years by temporal wave._

 

_Upon arriving in the Earth year 2272, the_ Enterprise _met up with Lennier (Earth name: David), the half-human, half-Minbari son of former Alliance rulers John Sheridan and Delenn. Due to a mysterious energy pulse emanating from the_ Enterprise _landing bay, Lennier became aged ten years in an instant._

 

_The source of the energy pulse in question was a mysterious object resembling a 1950s-era English police telephone box that suddenly appeared in the center of the landing bay. Two people—a gray-haired man and an auburn-haired woman—came out of the box. The woman was identified as Clara_

_Oswald, while the gray-haired man identified himself only as “The Doctor...”_

 

 

 

_PROLOGUE_

 

 

_Somewhere in Space and Time_

 

 

In the control room of the craft known as the TARDIS, Clara Oswald stood and watched as the being known as The Doctor—the last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey (or so he thought he knew)—sketched out a mathematical equation on a chalkboard he sat next to.

 

 

“You've been working on that equation for quite some time, Doctor,” Clara said. The Doctor looked up and smiled a wry smile at Clara. “And I imagine that I shall be working on it for quite some _more_ time, Clara,” he said.

 

“As long as you did when you calculated the equation that froze Gallifrey in time?” Clara asked. “Hopefully, not _that_ long,” The Doctor said, a rueful look on his face. But, before he could continue, the TARDIS shook with the impact of a hard landing.

 

 

From outside the TARDIS, Clara could hear a faint siren and a faint synthesized female voice calling out “ _Intruder Alert!_ ” The Doctor ran over to the central control panel and flipped a few switches and levers. “Where are we?” Clara said.

 

The Doctor swung a display screen into view and checked the readings shown on it. “I cannot believe it!” he said. “What?” Clara said. “We've landed on another TARDIS!” The Doctor said.

 

 

Clara moved over to the panel and tried to read the displays. “What do you mean, Doctor?” she asked. “Well, look!” The Doctor said, gesturing to the display screen.

 

“I can't read that, and you know it!” Clara said. The Doctor frowned, then realized that the display was set to show readings in Old High Gallifreyian pictographs.

 

 

Flipping a few levers, The Doctor then swung another display into Clara's field of view. “Ah, much better,” Clara said as she looked at the display, which showed a schematic of the craft they had landed on.

 

“Remember when I told you that the TARDIS could use its chameleon circuit to make itself look like anything—that is, if it were working properly?” The Doctor asked. Clara nodded. “Well, whoever is piloting that TARDIS must have a normally-operating circuit,” The Doctor said.

 

Reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat and pulling out his sonic screwdriver, The Doctor gestured for Clara to join him at the exit doors. “Get behind me, Clara,” The Doctor said. “We don't know what's behind these doors.”

 

 

The TARDIS doors opened onto an expansive chamber. Several small space vehicles were strewn across its surface. Directly in front of the TARDIS, several small white aliens stood with weapons pointed at Clara and The Doctor.

 

Behind the white aliens, two humans—one, a dirty blond-haired male; the other, an auburn-haired female who almost looked like Clara—stood with arms folded across their chests. “Stand where you are,” the male said. “I am Prince William of Cinnabar, and this is Princess Sofia of Enchancia.”

 

 

Clara stifled a gasp. She recognized the name of the female from seeing her in the Eleventh Doctor's time-stream back on Trenzalore. “Identify yourselves,” Princess Sofia said. “My companion's name is Clara Oswald. My name is The Doctor,” The Doctor said in introduction. Clara simply nodded.

 

“How did you arrive here?” Prince William said. “Our TARDIS must have intercepted the locator beacon of this craft and automatically formed here,” The Doctor said. “It was not our intention to be here.”

 

 

Prince William turned to a young man standing next to him. “What do you think, Lennier?” Prince William said. The young man nodded, then said, “He speaks true, William.” William looked up at Clara and the Doctor.

 

“Doctor, Ms. Oswald, you both have my most sincere apologies,” William said with a bow. “Under the circumstances surrounding our mission, we cannot take any chances when someone or something appears from out of thin air like that.”

 

“Apology accepted,” The Doctor said. “Believe me, Prince William, when I say that if our positions were reversed, I'd have been doing what you have.” “But, if you have a TARDIS, doesn't that make you a...” Clara started to say.

 

“Let me answer,” a voice called out. Everyone shielded their eyes from a burst of white light that filled the entire landing bay. It resolved into Master Yen Sid. “Master, what a surprise,” William said. “What brings you here?”

 

 

“A revelation,” Yen Sid said. He then turned and saw The Doctor. “Uggh. Never liked that face. Wanted to get rid of that one as soon as possible,” he said.

 

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow as Yen Sid's words resonated in him. “You're me,” he said. “At least, a future version of me.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Yen Sid said. “And you, William, are a Time Lord as well...or at least, descended from one.”

 

“Excuse me?” both William and The Doctor said at once. “Remember the time when your tenth incarnation's severed hand combined with excess regeneration energy and the DNA of Donna Noble?” Yen Sid said to The Doctor.

 

“Oh, my goodness,” The Doctor said. “Him.” “Him indeed,” Yen Sid said. “We left him and the Time Lord Donna—after her memories were erased, of course—in the World of Sofia the First and they founded the civilization of Cinnabar.”

 

“So both Scarlett and myself are descendants of this hybrid?” William said. “Yes,” a voice from behind everyone said. William, Sofia, Yen Sid, The Doctor and Clara turned around and saw a cloud of red mist resolve into William's aunt, Princess Scarlett.

 

 

“That also explains the Cinnabar royal family's 'semi-immortality,'” Scarlett said. “It is a version of the Gallifreyian ability to regenerate.” “In fact,” The Doctor said, “the word 'Cinnabar' is Old High Gallifreyian for 'place of refuge while in exile.'”

 

“I see,” William said. “The timing of your arrival on the _Enterprise_ is impeccable, Doctor,” Yen Sid said. “Why?” The Doctor said.

 

“An old enemy of ours is in the employ of the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos, and is currently active in the next world the _Enterprise_ must visit,” Yen Sid answered.

 

 

William turned to the nearest audio pickup. “E.R.I.N., summon all senior staff to the Briefing Room,” he said. “ _Acknowledged, William,_ ” the voice of E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence, said. William gestured for Yen Sid, The Doctor and Clara to follow him into the central access turbolift.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

The doors into the Briefing Room opened, revealing William, Sofia, Scarlett, Yen Sid, The Doctor and Clara. Sofia and Scarlett sat in their usual places, while Yen Sid, The Doctor and Clara stood and watched.

 

“Everyone, we have two new crewmembers to introduce,” William said. “This is The Doctor and his companion, Ms. Clara Oswald. The time for formal introductions will come later, but for now, please listen very carefully. Master?”

 

 

Yen Sid walked up to the holographic projector and tapped a few keys. “This is The World of Descendants,” he said. “One quarter of a century ago to the inhabitants of this world, an alliance of the worst villains ever known fought a war against the forces of King Adam—known colloquially as 'The Beast,' for the form he took during his time under an enchantress' spell.”

 

“After the villains were defeated, King Adam imprisoned the villains and all who served them on an island behind a magical barrier. Five years before now, Prince—now King—Benjamin proposed that four children from the 'Isle of the Lost' be allowed to attend Auradon Preparatory School in order to prove that they were nothing like their parents,” Yen Sid continued.

 

“Those four children are the Key components from the World of Descendants,” William said. The projector switched from a satellite view of the World of Descendants to eight images—four of them being the Descendants Key components, the other four being their dreaded parents. “Mal, daughter of Maleficent, the evil fairy who enchanted Princess Aurora, or 'Sleeping Beauty;' Evie, daughter of Snow White's Evil Queen; Jay, son of Jafar; and Carlos, son of Cruella deVil,” William said.

 

 

The Doctor was the next to speak. “As my future self has informed Prince William and myself, a long-time enemy of mine is at work in the World of Descendants,” he said. “The Master, a renegade Time Lord from my lost home planet of Gallifrey, is now allied with your enemies in the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos.”

 

“Your future self?” Flint Lockwood said. “Indeed,” Yen Sid said. “I am a future incarnation of The Doctor.” “So you already know about what is to happen to us?” Raquel Blue asked. “No,” Yen Sid said. “My most recent regeneration compromised my memories of these events.”

 

 

“Regeneration?” Cecelia Jones said. “The explanations will come with the formal introductions,” William said. “For now, we must proceed to the World of Descendants. Alex, return to the Bridge and set the deviator with the proper course.”

 

“Right, William,” Alex Russo said. “Dismissed,” William said. The crew present departed from the briefing room and went to resume their stations. William stood with Sofia, Yen Sid, The Doctor and Clara.

 

 

“Doctor, I need to know everything you can tell me about The Master—his habits, his abilities and, if known, his weaknesses,” William said. “Then follow me back to my TARDIS,” The Doctor said. William smiled at Sofia. “Sofia, take command and proceed as ordered,” he said before kissing Sofia on her cheek.

 

 

 

As The Doctor led William into the control room of his TARDIS, William looked on with curiosity as The Doctor walked up to a bookshelf on the control room's second level and withdrew a book. “This book contains the records of all of my past encounters with The Master,” The Doctor said as he handed William the dusty hard-bound volume.

 

“May this information serve you well,” he said. “Thank you, Doctor,” William said. A nearby display on the central control pedestal caught William's attention. The Doctor cocked an eyebrow as William seemed to be able to read the Old High Gallifreyian pictographs on the display.

 

“Damn. We're already there,” William said. A beeping sounded from the Mobilates at his waist. “Prince William. Go ahead,” William said.

 

“ _William, this is Sofia,_ ” Sofia said. “ _We've..._ ” “...arrived at the interphase coordinates for the World of Descendants. On our way,” William said before closing the Mobilates.

 

 

 

In the _Enterprise_ 's command information center, Sofia and Clara stood at the ship's Galaxy Map as the central access turbolift doors opened, revealing William and The Doctor. Yen Sid looked at William and Sofia.

 

“From here, I leave things to you,” Yen Sid said. “Take care of yourselves.” “We will, Master,” Sofia said. Yen Sid disappeared. “All right then,” William said. “Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Riley, with me. Kelsi, you have the conn.”

 

Kelsi Nielsen took William's place at the Galaxy Map as William, Sofia, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Riley Matthews entered the turbolift and left the C.I.C.

 

 

William saw Clara standing next to _Gavan's Glory_. “Ms. Oswald, what are you doing down here?” William asked. “The Doctor and Ms. Nielsen both wanted me to come along, just in case,” Clara said. “Can your shuttle carry this?”

 

Clara pushed a motorcycle into William's view. “Sure, Clara,” William said. “Just remember: you and The Doctor are both members of my crew now. Just listen to my instructions at all times, and everything will be all right.”

 

 

Clara gave a joking salute, then smiled as she pushed the motorcycle into the cargo area. Meanwhile, William, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb and Riley went up to the cockpit. As William sat in the pilot's seat, Clara walked in. “Get buckled up for take-off, Clara,” William said. Clara smiled, then sat next to Riley at the Science station.

 

 

William then turned to the control panel and tapped a button. “Landing Bay Control, this is _Gavan's Glory_ , requesting permission to depart,” William said. “ _Permission granted. Have a safe flight_ ,” the controller on duty said.

 

As the landing bay doors opened, William tapped the engine enable control and grasped the flight control stick. Then, _Gavan's Glory_ sailed into open space. Clara watched as the atmospheric friction caused the area in front of _Gavan's Glory_ to glow red and orange.

 

 

Then, as the friction eased, everyone could see the expansive domain of the United States of Auradon. “You do this world-saving thing all the time, Prince William?” Clara said. “Pretty much,” William said as he turned the ship onto its planned landing vector.

 

Suddenly, Ferb reported from Tactical, “William, an A.I.C. scout craft is pursuing a young lady in a wooden area 10 kilometers due north from our planned landing spot.”

 

“Show me,” William said. On his tactical eyepiece, William looked on in horror as he recognized the purple and black hair color and outfit of Mal, one of the Descendant Key components. “Ferb, prepare to depressurize the aft compartment,” William said as he stood from his seat.

 

“But my bike's back there!” Clara yelled. “Desperate times call for desperate measures,” William said before he left the cockpit.

 

 

In the aft compartment, William pressed a button on the buckle of his utility pack. A Megaforce Change Key appeared. “ _Depressurization in 30 seconds,_ ” Ferb reported from the cockpit.

 

“ _Megaforce Change!_ ” William said before turning the Key in his Mobilates. “ _Gavan-G!_ ” the Mobilates called out before the suit of Space Sheriff Gavan (Type G) formed on William's body. Then, as soon as William/Gavan-G got on Clara's motorcycle, it became Cyberian, Gavan's trusty flying motorcycle.

 

William/Gavan-G activated Cyberian's engine as the aft compartment became lit in red and the rear hatch opened. William/Gavan-G soared off of _Gavan's Glory_ and turned toward where Mal was being chased.

 

 

Mal, daughter of the evil fairy Maleficent and one-fourth of the Descendants Key, was afraid for her life as the A.I.C. vessel behind her fired its weapons. She was able to sidestep the first few volleys before a nearby stone highway marker exploded and its shockwave sent her to the ground.

 

Mal could feel the trickling of blood down her face from a cut caused by a ricocheting pebble. She wondered if she would ever seen her beloved King Benjamin ever again.

 

But, suddenly, a loud explosion from another source obscured Mal's view. As the smoke, fire and debris cleared from the point of impact, Mal could see a figure clad in silver and black on a blue and silver flying motorcycle fly away from the craft. As the ship that attacked her limped off, Mal felt herself yanked into the sidecar of the flying motorcycle and swiftly buckled into place with its restraints.

 

 

“Do not worry, Lady Mal,” the silver man said. “I'm taking you back to Auradon Castle.” Mal could only nod her agreement with the silver man's proposal before fainting.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

In his office inside Auradon Castle, King Benjamin of the United States of Auradon sat looking over the latest reports from the various realms under the USA's auspices. Suddenly, a buzz sounded from the intercom terminal on his desk.

 

“Yes? What is it?” Ben said. “ _Your Majesty, this is Cogsworth_ ,” the voice of royal butler Cogsworth said. “ _We have a situation outside that requires your immediate attention, sire._ ”

 

“On my way, Cogsworth,” Ben said. Putting his quill pen back in the ink pot, Ben stood and straightened his tunic before exiting his office.

 

 

Outside, Cogsworth was directing royal medics to examine Mal as William/Gavan-G powered down. Shortly thereafter, Ben ran out and saw what was going on. “Mal! What happened?” Ben asked William as two medics helped Mal into the castle.

 

“I was out for a ride on my motorcycle when I saw Lady Mal being attacked, Your Majesty,” William said. “Prince William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar, sire. I am at your service.” William dropped to one knee in a gesture of obeisance.

 

“Rise, Prince William. Any member of Cinderella's family is welcome here,” Ben said. William stood back up and smiled at Ben. “How is she?” William asked the head medic.

 

 

“Lady Mal will be all right, Prince William,” the head medic said. “Merely cuts and bruises from debris impact, as you described. As for the fainting, it seems to merely be the shock of the incident.” “That's a relief,” Ben said.

 

A fanfare sounded. Ben looked around, but William simply smiled. “That's me,” William said before opening his Mobilates. “Prince William here. Go ahead,” William said.

 

“ _Prince William, this is Riley,_ ” Riley said. “ _We've landed and are en route to Auradon Castle. Also, Clara is asking about her motorcycle._ ”

 

 

William cocked an eyebrow, then looked at Clara's motorcycle. “Tell her everything is all right, Ms. Matthews. See you in a few. Prince William, out,” William said before closing the Mobilates and replacing it on his belt. "Just a member of my staff, Your Majesty, checking on me," William said.

 

"Ah," Benjamin said. "Well, as long as you and your staff are here in Auradon, consider yourselves my honored guests. All that I have is yours."

 

 

"We appreciate that," William said. A few minutes later, a car with the flag of Cinnabar on its left front wing approached Auradon Castle. Sofia got out, followed by the other members of the away team.

 

"King Benjamin, this is my wife-to-be, Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Sofia, this is King Benjamin of the United States of Auradon," William said. Ben took Sofia by the hand and kissed it.

 

"Prince William is lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life. And you, Sofia, are lucky to have such a kind man as William in yours," Ben said.

 

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sofia said. "That's why I love him." William gestured to the other members of the away team. "My chief scientific advisors, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher; an agent on my security detail, Riley Matthews; and my educational advisor, Clara Oswald," William said.

 

Everyone nodded. "Hello to you all," Ben said. "But, isn't Ms. Matthews a little too young for such important responsibilities?" "We start young in Cinnabar," Riley said.

 

 

 

A few hours later, Mal awoke to find Ben and William at her bedside. "Good. You're up," Ben said. "Wha...How long was I out?" Mal asked.

 

"Just a couple of hours," Ben said. "Prince William here saved you from whatever was attacking you."

 

"It was this," William said, pulling a palm-sized holographic projector from his utility pack before switching it on.

 

"A _Sidious_ -class heavy scoutship, part of a fleet belonging to an organization known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos," William said. The image of the scoutship switched to an image of The Master that William scanned from The Doctor's record book.

 

 

"The entity supervising the A.I.C.'s activities in this world is known only as The Master," William continued. "The Master's sole objective in this world is to prevent you and your friends Evie, Jay and Carlos from leaving this world with us."

 

"Why is that?" Mal asked. "Because you, Evie, Jay and Carlos are the group from this world that when combined with the person or group from twenty-nine other worlds will create the one power that can destroy the A.I.C. once and for all," William said.

 

"Phineas, Ferb, Riley, Clara and myself are five of those entities," Sofia said. "The attack on you this afternoon is proof that we must assemble the four of you as soon as possible."

 

 

Ben turned to an attendant standing outside Mal's quarters. "Summon Jay, Carlos and Evie here at once," he ordered. "By your command, Majesty," the attendant said before running off to attend to her orders.

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

 

In his apartment near the campus of Auradon Prep, Jay--the son of Jafar--was entertaining his girlfriend. Princess Lonnie, the daughter of Li Shang and Li Mulan, was laughing as Jay recounted their quest for the mystical Dragon's Eye, back on the Isle of the Lost.

 

Suddenly, Jay was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" Jay asked. " _Royal security, sir,_ " the voice on the other side of the door said. " _King Benjamin has ordered you and your friends to report to Auradon Castle immediately._ "

 

 

"Did he say why?" Jay said after opening the door. "All he said is that it was a matter of national security," the royal guardsman said. "My colleagues are picking up Carlos and Evie as we speak."

 

 

Jay turned back to Lonnie and kissed her. "Sorry, Lonnie," he said. "Duty calls." Lonnie knew of the responsibilities of duty and honor, so she simply nodded her understanding.

 

 

 

Elsewhere in Auradon City, Evie was styling a client's hair when a royal guardsman entered the salon where she worked. "I'll be with you momentarily," Evie said to the guardsman. "Just let me finish this client."

 

The guardsman nodded, then turned to face the entrance of the salon. Once Evie was done, she tapped the guardsman on the shoulder. "Shall we go?"

 

 

In a wooden area just off of Auradon Prep's tourney field, Carlos was walking his pet dog, Dude. He looked up from rubbing Dude's stomach to see a practicing tourney player point a royal guardsman towards him.

 

"Come with me," the guardsman said. "Just a moment," Carlos said. He then turned his attention back to Dude. Unbeknownst to Carlos, the guardsman was raising a weapon and pointed it at Carlos.

 

Suddenly, the practicing tourney player slammed his lance into the side of the guardsman's head. The player took off his helmet to reveal Chad Danforth, one of the components of the High School Musical Key. "Danforth to Prince William," Chad said into the communicator on his wrist. " _Go ahead, Chad,_ " William said. "As you suspected, one of the guardsmen was an A.I.C. plant," Chad said. "He was about to shoot Carlos deVil."

 

" _Good job out there, Chad,_ " William said. " _I'll have a couple of Meap's pilots come down and take him into custody. In the meantime, bring Carlos to Auradon Castle._ " "Will do. Danforth, out," Chad said before closing the channel.

 

 

Chad turned to Carlos, who was trying to calm Dude down after what had happened. "Are you all right?" Chad asked. "I will be, thanks to you," Carlos said. "Who are you?" "Chad Danforth, _DDV Enterprise_ ," Chad said. "I need to get you to Auradon Castle immediately."

 

"What's going on?" Carlos asked Chad. "You and your friends are in mortal danger," Chad said.

 

 

By the time Chad and Carlos arrived at Auradon Castle, Jay and Evie were waiting with Ben, Mal and William. "What's going on here?" Carlos said. "Are you all right, Carlos?" Mal asked.

 

"I am," Carlos said. "Chad here saved my life." "Now that you're all here, there's something I need to tell you," Mal said. "This man over there--" Mal gestured to William. "--needs our help," Mal finished.

 

 

 

"I am Prince William, and for the past four years, I have been traveling to various dimensions. Each world has a person or group of people that, when combined with those from the other worlds, forms the one power that can save all of the multi-verse from an evil army," William said.

 

"I was attacked by this evil army a couple of hours ago," Mal said. "The organization is known as the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. An evil entity known as The Master is the person supervising the A.I.C.'s operations in our world."

 

"The Master? How original," Carlos scoffed. "In this case, Carlos, the name is perfectly appropriate," a voice from behind everyone said. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos turned to see The Doctor.

 

 

"For many decades, I have fought The Master from one end of the universe to the other. Believe me when I tell you that the danger The Master poses to Auradon is very, very real," The Doctor said. "Which is why I have traveled throughout my time-stream--at great danger and peril, I might add--to find help."

 

 

Clara exited the TARDIS, followed by many whom William recognized from the descriptions and images he saw in the record book The Doctor had given him.

 

The first of those people smiled at William. "I am Susan Foreman, The Doctor's granddaughter. We who have accompanied The Doctor are at your service," the woman said.

 

" _Don't forget me too_!" a voice called out. Scarlett appeared from a cloud of red mist. "And I bring gifts!"

 

 

From behind her back, Scarlett produced three more Mobilates and a fourth, unknown, device.

 

"The fourth device is called the MegaCellular," Scarlett said. "It can access the powers embodied in the Megaforce Change Keys like the Mobilates do. But whereas the Mobilates require the Key to be folded, inserted and turned like a regular car or door key, the MegaCellular allows the Key to remain in this form."

 

 

Scarlett handed William the four devices. "Bless who you want to hold the power. But choose wisely," Scarlett finished.

 

William turned to face the people standing before him. William pushed the button on his utility pack's buckle four times in rapid succession, making blue, yellow, green and silver Keys appear.

 

 

William took a deep breath before placing his hand on Mal's shoulder. A green flare of energy passed from William's hand into Mal's body. William then handed Mal the green Key and Mobilates.

 

William then handed two of the remaining Keys and devices to Chad (blue) and Clara (yellow). "I'll give the silver key to Lennier when we return to the _Enterprise_ ," William said. "But for now, we must prepare for The Master's attack."

 

 

The Doctor stepped forward. "Everyone who has traveled with me knows the kind of danger The Master poses," he said. "Daleks, Cybermen, Zygons, any evil being that The Master can think of is at his command."

 

"And that's not the half of it," William added as he walked up to join The Doctor. "With the A.I.C. on his side, The Master can call upon any evil being from any other dimension imaginable. That is why we must call upon some evil of our own."

 

 

"Are you seriously considering recruiting help from the Isle of the Lost?" Ben asked. "It may be the only way to save Auradon," William said. "And I have a few ideas of who to choose," Mal said.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William watched as a Royal Security limo driver pressed a control on the limo's control panel. Golden light wreathed the limo as a bridge appeared over the empty sea between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost.

 

Then, as soon as the limo had all four of its wheels touch the soil of the Isle of the Lost, the magical bridge faded back into nothingness.

 

 

Finally, the limo reached its destination: a decrepit castle in the center of town. William got out of the limo and walked up to the castle gate. A female voice came over the intercom terminal built into the door.

 

" _Who is it?_ " it asked. "Evil Queen, I am Prince William of Cinnabar, the new head of the Descendants Project Selection Committee. I am here to discuss the selection of this year's beneficiaries," William said.

 

" _Come in_ ," the Evil Queen said as the castle gate became to lower. William turned to the Royal guardsman who drove the limo. "I can take care of myself," William said to the driver. "Very well. I will remain right here if you need anything," the driver said.

 

 

Evil Queen told William to sit down and make himself comfortable. "Thank you," William said. "Now, Evil Queen, as you are the de facto leader of the Isle of the Lost following Maleficent's defeat five years ago, I was asked by King Benjamin to speak to you regarding any candidates you would like to suggest for this year's class of Descendants."

 

 

Evil Queen smiled as she sat down. "I'm flattered," she said. "Well, there's this one kid I've had my eye on." William activated his tactical eyepiece. "Go ahead," William said.

 

"His name's Jason Sykes. He's the son of William Sykes, the leading land owner here on the island," Evil Queen said. "Jason's not as evil as most of the children here, but he's got it where it counts."

 

 

A profile of Jason Sykes appeared on his eyepiece's display. He fit the description of the person Mal had described. "What do you mean by 'he's got it where it counts?'" William asked.

 

Evil Queen smiled. "Billy boy delegates responsibility like a true leader," she said. "He prefers to let others do his dirty work."

 

"I see," William said. "Any other ideas?" Evil Queen gave William four more recommendations, which William entered into a file on his PDA.

 

 

A few hours later, William was walking down the street when he felt something brush against his body. When William reached into his pocket to put a couple of mints into his mouth, he noticed that his Mobilates was missing.

 

Suddenly, William heard commotion a little bit further down the street. He went to investigate and saw a blonde-haired young man standing over a mousey little person. "I don't want to see you around here again. Got it?" the man said.

 

The mousey one ran away, dropping William's Mobilates as he ran off. The man scooped up William's Mobilates and turned to walk out of the alley. He then noticed William. "I believe this is yours," he said before handing the Mobilates back to William.

 

 

"Thanks," William said. "To tell you the truth, I've been looking all over the island for you, Mr. Sykes." "Oh, you have, have you?" Sykes said. "Evil Queen has recommended you to be part of this year's class of Descendants," William said.

 

"I am?" Jason said. "Yes," William said. "I need your help to find the remaining four candidates."

 

 

"All right," Jason said. "But, before you begin, you'll need these." Jason reached into his pocket and withdrew six objects. "Are these..." William said.

 

"Apparently, they're called 'Megaforce Change Keys,'" Jason said. "Someone named Yen Sid came to me in a vision and told me to protect them until the worthy one--and by that, I assume he meant you--comes to claim them."

 

William activated his tactical eyepiece and opened a channel to E.R.I.N. "E.R.I.N., I need a warrior identification check. Link with my eyepiece and scan the image," William said. " _Standing by, William,_ " E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

William held the six unknown Keys up to his eyepiece. " _Identity confirmed. The Keys embody the powers of the 39th Super Sentai team,_ Shuriken Sentai Nin'ninger _,_ " E.R.I.N. said. " _Transporting the Nin'ninger Keys to the_ Enterprise."

 

The Nin'ninger Keys dissolved in _Enterprise_ transporter energy. "Shall we, Jason?" William said. Jason gestured for William to follow him.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

William and Jason approached Dragon Hall, the lone school on the Isle of the Lost. "Gloria is here," Jason said to William.

 

William activated his tactical eyepiece and accessed his PDA. On the eyepiece's display, William brought up the file.

 

 

_Name: Gloria_

_Identity and Relationship to Villainous Parent: Daughter of Mother Gothel_

_Height: 5'3''_

_Weight: 114 lbs_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Jade Green_

 

 

"Mother Gothel, huh?" William said. "You know of her?" Jason said. "Of course," William said. "She kidnapped Princess Rapunzel of Corona when she was a baby and raised her as her own. Seemed that Rapunzel absorbed the healing powers of a strange flower that the King of Corona used to heal his pregnant wife. Gothel had been using the power to keep herself young."

 

 

"I'm flattered that you have heard of me," a voice behind William and Jason said. William and Jason turned and saw Mother Gothel standing behind them. "Headmistress," Jason said, nodding his head in respect. "Mr. Sykes," Gothel said. Her eyes turned towards William. "Who is this?" she said.

 

"This is Prince William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar," Jason said. "He is the new head of the D.P.S.C." "The Descendants Project Selection Committee," William said. "Mother Gothel, I am here to speak to your daughter, Gloria."

 

 

"Why?" Gothel said. "Has she been selected for this year's class?" "Yes, ma'am," William said. "Evil Queen herself recommended Gloria for this year's class." "Alright, then," Gothel said. "I'll take you to her."

 

 

Gothel led William and Jason to the library, where Gloria was reading a book. Gloria looked up from the book when she heard the library door open. "Hello, Mother," Gloria said. "I have been studying, like you said I should."

 

"That's not why I am here, my daughter," Gothel said, gesturing to William. "This is Prince William of Cinnabar, the head of the Auradon Descendants Project Selection Committee. He's here to speak to you."

 

 

William nodded at Gloria. "Gloria, Evil Queen has personally selected you for this year's class of D.P.S.C. beneficiaries," William said. "This is Jason Sykes. He's another recepient." "You're Bill Sykes' kid," Gloria said. "Yeah," Jason said. "Gloria, listen to me," Gothel said.

 

Gloria turned from William and Jason to face her mother. "I want you to listen to Prince William at all times," Gothel said. "I learned my lesson here on the Isle. I just want you to prove it to them."

 

"Yes, Mother," Gloria said. "I shall do my best to please you." William smiled at Gloria. "Then, pack your gear, Gloria," William said. "We'll depart as soon as we gather the remaining three beneficiaries."

 

Gloria nodded and left the library. "Please take care of her, Prince William," Gothel said. "I swore to King Benjamin that I would protect all of the D.P.S.C. beneficiaries--with my life, if need be," William said.

 

"Since your daughter is one now, the promise covers her as much as Jason or any of the others," William added. "Thank you, William. That means so much to me," Gothel said.

 

 

 

As William and Jason left Dragon Hall, Gloria walked up to them. "Prince William, a moment or your time, sir," she said. "Anytime, Gloria," William said. "There is a young man that I am in a relationship with," Gloria said. "I'd like to know if he's in the program."

 

"I'm sorry, Gloria, but according to the D.P.S.C. Charter, the identities of the Descendants are only allowed to be known to the King of Auradon, the leader of the Isle of the Lost and the head of the D.P.S.C.," William said. "Any of the three can reveal the identities, but it is up to them to do so. I just want to keep the identities secret until all five are gathered."

 

"I see," Gloria said. "Sorry for being so persistant." "No problem, Gloria," William said. "See you later."

 

Gloria walked out of William's eyesight. "William, we need to get to work," Jason said. "If what you told me is accurate, The Master will be here at any moment." William nodded, then called up a file on the next subject they needed to find.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

William, Jason and Gloria were walking up to the location of the third Descendant when William's Mobilates went off. "Prince William. Go ahead," William said.

 

" _William, this is Clara,_ " Clara said. " _You and the Descendants had better get back to Auradon Castle immediately!_ "

 

 

"But, Clara, we don't have all five Descendants!" William said. " _Well, bring the ones you do have here now!_ " Clara said. " _The Master is approaching, and he's got an armada!_ " William closed his Mobilates, then reopened it. "Prince William to _Enterprise_ _._ Can the transporter penetrate the magical dome separating the Isle of the Lost and Auradon?"

 

" _Stand by,_ " Fix-It Felix Jr. said. " _Affirmative, if all ship's power--with the exception of life support, of course--is channeled into the beam._ "

 

"Then, do it! Three to energize," William said. " _Aye, sir. Prepare for transport,_ " Felix said. The familiar buzzing of the _Enterprise_ transporter began. William, Jason and Gloria dissolved, then reformed in the Auradon Castle throne room.

 

 

"William, you made it!" Sofia said. "It was a close one, let me tell ya," William said. "Let me introduce the only two Descendants I was able to acquire: Jason Sykes and Gloria, daughter of Mother Gothel."

 

"A pleasure," Sofia said. "Likewise, Princess," Jason said. "William, the _Enterprise_ is reporting critical power failure on all key systems," Lennier said, checking his own tactical eyepiece. "We are defenseless."

 

 

"Doctor, I need you to take a small party and return to the _Enterprise_ via your TARDIS. Gather the crew and as much cargo and supplies as you can carry and load them onto the TARDIS. Shrink the fighters and _Gavan's Glory_ as well," William said.

 

"I will," The Doctor said. "Doctor, once you are aboard the _Enterprise_ , there is something else I need Mal, Zenon and Phineas to do. Once they have acquired E.R.I.N.'s backup files, I need them to arm the _Enterprise_ 's self-destruct system," William added. "Any three Grand Key components can do it, even without E.R.I.N.'s being on-line."

 

 

"William, before we go, one of my former companions would like to speak with you," The Doctor said.

A tall silver being stepped from behind a column. "Prince William, I am Kamelion," the being said. "The Doctor has made me aware of my fate, and I accept it. I volunteer my body as E.R.I.N.'s new vessel. Once the _Enterprise_ is destroyed, E.R.I.N. will be no more...without me."

 

"Once installed in Kamelion's body, E.R.I.N. will have access to Kamelion's shape-changing abilities," The Doctor said. "All right," William said. "Get going."

 

The Doctor selected Clara, Lennier and Chad. "Follow me," he said. Clara, Lennier, Mal and Chad followed The Doctor onto the TARDIS.

 

 

As the TARDIS began to fade from view, Sofia turned to William. “William, I hope you realize that if we blow up the _Enterprise_ , we'll be stranded here,” Sofia said.

 

William gravely nodded, then added, “Sofia, _I_ hope _you_ realize that even with E.R.I.N. being off-line, the _Enterprise_ 's computers still hold the vital information of _every single_ Grand Key component that is still out there. If the A.I.C. gets the _Enterprise_ , they get the multi-verse served up to them on a silver platter. I don't intend to let that happen.”

 

  
  


On the _Enterprise_ , the C.I.C. was in relative darkness. The only light was provided by several malfunctioning consoles. Zenon, Phineas and Meap's pilots slowly rose to their feet. "Is everyone all right?" Phineas said.

Everyone nodded. "Lieutenant Barb, are we still able to contact Prince William or Princess Sofia?" Phineas asked.

"All primary systems are off-line," Barb said. "However, the _Enterprise_ 's emergency computer has sent a damage report to him."

  
  


There was a clattering near the entrance to the central access turbolift. Zenon and Phineas looked over and saw The Doctor and Mal. "Doctor, what's going on?" Phineas said. "Clara, Chad and Lennier are evacuating the crew and cargo to my TARDIS," The Doctor said. "Prince William has ordered you to activate the ship's self-destruct." The Doctor pointed to Mal, Zenon and Phineas.

Phineas turned to the rest of the C.I.C. crew. "Get down to the lower decks and assist in the evacuation. Then, once all crewmembers and cargo are accounted for, get on the TARDIS," Phineas said. "Abandon ship."

  
  


Meap's pilots nodded, then left the C.I.C. through the emergency tunnel, The Doctor following close behind. Phineas, Zenon and Mal made their way to a still-functioning console. "Emergency Computer, this is Phineas Flynn, requesting security access," Phineas said.

The display lit up with "PHINEAS FLYNN-IDENTITY ACKNOWLEDGED." "Emergency Computer, destruct sequence one-code one, one-A," Phineas said. As soon as the screen lit up with the acknowledgement message, Zenon stepped forward.

"Emergency Computer, this is Ensign Zenon Kar. Destruct sequence two-code one, one-A, two-B," Zenon said. As soon as the monitor displayed confirmation of Zenon's code, Mal stepped forward.

"Emergency Computer, this is Princess Consort Mal of Auradon. Destruct sequence three-code one-B, two-B, three," Mal said. The screen lit up with the message "DESTRUCT SEQUENCE COMPLETED AND ENGAGED. AWAITING FINAL CODE FOR NINETY-SECOND COUNTDOWN."

  
  


Phineas reached under the console and pressed a button. A panel opened, revealing a group of six data cards. As he withdrew them, Phineas took a deep breath before saying "This is Phineas Flynn. Code zero-zero-zero-destruct-zero."

"DESTRUCT SEQUENCE IS ACTIVATED," the screen said before switching to a countdown clock that ticked down from ninety. Phineas, Zenon and Mal rushed out of the C.I.C. through the emergency tunnel.

  
  


About a minute later, William, Sofia, the Descendants and Ben looked up at the swiftly-setting sunset. The loud whirring of the TARDIS cut through the silence. "Here you go," Mal said as soon as she stepped off the TARDIS and handed William the data cards.

"Thirty seconds," Sofia said as she turned her face back to the sky. "You have until T-five seconds to change your mind." "I'm not changing my mind," William said.

  
  


"Ten seconds," Sofia said. "Nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one." A new star blossomed into existence for a moment, then faded. Seconds later, a fiery trail cut across the Auradonian night sky. Finally, the last remains of the _DDV Enterprise_ faded from view.

"Well, what's our next move?" Mal said. "I don't know, Mal," William said. "But whatever it is, we'll face it together."

By this time, Lennier and Ferb Fletcher had installed the E.R.I.N. backup data discs in Kamelion's body. Kamelion's body then morphed into that of a female. "Where...where am I?" a familiar voice said. "E.R.I.N., is that you?" Sofia said.

  
  


"Yes, but...somewhat different," E.R.I.N. said. "Well, E.R.I.N., we had to install your backup files into the body of one of The Doctor's former companions," William said. "The _Enterprise_ is gone."

"Gone?" E.R.I.N. said. "How?" Lennier stepped forward. "Prince William and two of the Descendants were trapped on the Isle of the Lost," he began. "We had to channel all of the ship's energy into the transporter beam, in order to penetrate the magical dome separating the Isle and Auradon."

"Doing so left the _Enterprise_ vulnerable to capture by the A.I.C.," Clara resumed. "Rather than risk the Grand Key data falling into enemy hands, William ordered the _Enterprise_ 's self-destruction."

  
  


"Fortunately, I have an idea," The Doctor said. "After my fourth incarnation failed to completely stop the creation of the Daleks, he, Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan were in the TARDIS, looking around for a new adventure. Finally, we found it."

"Oh?" William said. "A strange spaceship none of us had seen before," The Doctor said. "Check page 750 of my record book."

  
  


William accessed the page and saw an image of the mysterious spaceship. On the front of the ship was the legend " _USS Ambassador NX-10521_." "We had just returned to the TARDIS from Skaro when the TARDIS' sensors caught only a momentary glimpse of the ship before she disappeared," The Doctor said.

"Over the decades following the sighting, I saw the ship every time I had to be in the vicinity of Skaro. I have reason to believe that Skaro is the key to this whole affair," The Doctor said. "Then, what are we waiting for?" William said.

  
  


Mal walked up to Ben. "You be careful out there," Ben said before he and Mal kissed. "I will," Mal said when the kiss broke. "Prince William, be safe out there," Ben said as The Doctor led everyone back onto the TARDIS. "We all will," William said before he closed the TARDIS door.

  
  


William walked up to the central control pedestal, where The Doctor, Alex Russo, Charlie Duncan, Phineas and Lennier were already preparing for departure. "Prince William, take the telepathic controls," The Doctor said.

William nodded, then took his place at the pedestal. "Alright, everyone," William said. "Let's go find ourselves a new ship," William said.

The Doctor smiled, then flipped the lever that activated the TARDIS' engines. The loud whirring of its drive systems heralded the start of an adventure more dangerous than any he had experienced so far.

  
  


But somehow, with the help of the friends and family around him, William knew that they would get through it just fine.

  
  


_To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Megaforce, Episode XIV: "Ambassador of the Daleks"

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason that the Enterprise's transporters could beam the Shuriken Sentai Nin'ninger Megaforce Change Keys off the Isle of the Lost with ease (see previous chapter) and had to struggle to beam William, Jason and Gloria off the Isle (leading to the need for the Enterprise's self-destruction) was that inanimate objects could be taken off or removed from the Isle with no effort required, while special and heroic measures (whether of magical or technological origin) are needed to remove living beings.


End file.
